<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Com amor, Adrien by krful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361677">Com amor, Adrien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful'>krful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette está muito cabisbaixa, e para tentar deixá-la melhor, Adrien decide escrever uma carta para a garota.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Com amor, Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A</b>drien havia percebido há alguns dias que a sua amiga do colégio, Marinette, Não estava muito bem. Durante todas as aulas, a garota não dava um sorriso; além de tudo, a própria Alya comentou que a azulada não estava querendo falar com ninguém. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo, porque ela nunca agia dessa forma — mesmo quando estava passando por algo sério, Marinette demonstrava o mínimo possível —, e isso fez o loiro se preocupar.</p><p>Tentou conversar com a de cabelos pretos mais cedo, mas ela somente deu um sorriso forçado e murmurou um "eu estou bem". Como alguém que está bem ficaria dias sem falar nada com ninguém? Se tratando de Marinette, era impossível.</p><p>Pensou muito sobre como poderia ajudá-la, mesmo que não soubesse bem o que faria. Diversas coisas passaram por sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu levá-las para frente. Até que, finalmente, uma ideia surgiu, fazendo seus olhos brilharam.</p><p>Levantou rapidamente de sua cama, procurando por uma caneta e papel em sua bolsa. Ao achar, colocou-os rapidamente na mesa do quarto.</p><p>— Já que ela não quer falar, ela poderia escrever, certo? — falou com seus botões.</p><p>Organizou as palavras em sua mente, logo colocou-as no papel. Quanto mais escrevia, mais seu sorriso se alargava, e mais a pergunta "será que ela irá se sentir melhor?" ecoava em seus pensamentos. Esperava que isso à fizesse mais feliz, pois ver a amiga tão angustiada o deixava totalmente deprimido — esse sentimento só crescia ao lembrar que não sabia o motivo da tristeza de Marinette.</p><p>Ao terminar de escrever, dobrou o papel e colocou dentro de um envelope azul. Colocou um casaco, pegou sua carta e foi para a fora da mansão, pedindo ao seu guarda-costas que o levasse para a Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, sem explicar o motivo.</p><p> </p><p>••••••</p><p> </p><p>Depois de poucos minutos, chegaram na casa de Marinette. O loiro saiu do carro e foi até a porta da padaria — que, naquela hora, estava fechada —, dando três batidas rápidas. Sem precisar esperar muito, viu Sabine se aproximando.</p><p>— Adrien, que surpresa! — a mulher disse ao abrir a porta. — Pode entrar.</p><p>— A Marinette tá em casa? — perguntou, mostrando-a o envelope. Sabine assentiu, dando-o espaço para ir ao segundo andar. — Obrigado.</p><p>Subiu calmamente as escadas, recordando-se de quando participaram como dupla do torneio de videogame. Chegou na porta do quarto da garota, logo deu uma rápida batida e, após ouvir um "pode entrar!", abriu-a.</p><p>Viu a de cabelos negros sentada no sofá do quarto enquanto costurava. As cortinas cobriam todas as janelas, deixando somente uma fresta de luz para iluminar o cômodo. Tudo parecia frio, e mais uma vez sentiu a tristeza de Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>— Marinette? — chamou a atenção dela, que se virou num instante — Desculpe, não quis te assustar.</p><p>— O que faz aqui? — perguntou depois de um silêncio constrangedor.</p><p>— Vim te entregar isso. — se aproximou, entregando-a o envelope.</p><p>Adrien sentou do lado da garota, que deixara a sua máquina na mesa para abrir o envelope. Tirou a carta de dentro do mesmo, lendo-a logo em seguida:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Marinette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faz um tempo que você anda meio para baixo, não é? Todos do colégio tentaram conversar com você, mas não conseguiram. Assim como a Alya, eu fiquei muito preocupado, e decidi que iria tentar te ajudar do jeito que eu conseguisse, por isso escrevi essa carta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Queria dizer que você é uma garota incrível, e que sempre deixa todos felizes, mas agora é a nossa vez de te deixar feliz. Não perca essa essência que você tem, você é muito especial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se precisar, estou aqui. Todos estamos aqui, para te aconselhar, para te ajudar, para te ouvir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Você quer conversar? Espero que você melhore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com amor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adrien."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Agora a carta estava sob a almofada, e os dois estavam abraçados. Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas da garota, mas simplesmente ignorou-as e abandonou tudo à sua volta. Queria falar tantas coisas, todavia, as palavras se misturavam em sua mente. De qualquer forma, agora estava com ele, e quanto mais falasse sobre seus sentimentos, melhor ficaria.</p><p>— Muito obrigada, Adrien! Obrigada mesmo! — falou, com um grande sorriso estampado em sua face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>